I love you
by tvd-for-life
Summary: a klaroline drabble based on 4x14. Caroline confesses her true feelings to klaus.


**_Short drabble. Please review :) also, i would love if you could follow my tumblr : tvd-for-life_**

Caroline was sitting on the swing on Elena's porch. Just sitting there,motionless. She was numb. Tyler was gone. And she will probably never see him ever again. She was hurt,crushed and just numb. But her feeling this way wasn't only because Tyler was gone, but because she suddenly remembered everything that happened between her and Klaus last night. She told him that she knew he loved her and he didn't deny it. She how he saved her life yet again. She remembered his voice calling out her name was slowly fading as darkness covered her eyes and she was almost gone. She suddenly remembered all this.

And when she started thinking about the previous night, her mind was completely off Tyler. Her mind was full of so many mixed emotions and so much confusion that she had forgotten that Tyler had just left. Another reason for her not being so torn apart by Tyler's exit from her life is because they had gone through all this before and this time it was some how easier and also they both had started drifting apart a long time ago. And then there was another reason, the main one, that she had fallen for Klaus. She was totally, irrevocably in love with Klaus.

It was true and this was something she had just realized. He had sort of gotten under her skin. After all this time, she had finally given in. After all the times he saved her, helped her, charmed her and just made her feel special, she had finally fallen for him. When she was with him it was always just beautiful and the world seemed better. She just knew that he would never hurt her and never let anything hurt her. She knew that unlike everyone in her life, he would always put her first, before anyone else. And this is why she had fallen for him.

She was in deep thought about this when Klaus suddenly stepped out of the Gilbert house. He looked at her for a second and then began walking towards her. She suddenly jumped off the porch and stood up.

"Don't worry love, you know i'd never hurt you." He said a smooth tone.

"Well you're the one who just almost killed me last night." She responded. She knew that he was the one who saved her but she just wanted to know why he did that. Why he hurt her when he claims to fancy her.

"I was also the one who saved you,love. I've shown kindness,forgiveness,pity all for was all for you Caroline." He said. Caroline just stood there in shock and didn't say a word.

"I guess you also just see me for the monster I am and for all the evil I've done." he said to her. He then turned around and began to walk away but Caroline's words stopped him,

"Klaus wait!" She said.

He stopped and turned around. She walked towards him and said,

"I need to know something.. Yesterday I said you loved me and you didn't deny it.. Is it true?"

He didn't say a word for a while. But then broke the silence,

"It is. I do love you and I've been in love with you for a very long time. And every day I love you more. And it's killing me because I know that you see me as a monster. But dont worry love, I'll be out of your life now.I'll be out of Mystic Falls." he said dead-panned. There was so much pain and agony in his eyes and so much hurt because he thought the love of his life didn't love him back.

Caroline was startled. He finally did it. He confessed that he loved her. But he also thought that she saw him as a monster, which wasn't true. So caroline decided that it's time to confess her feelings. Tell him the truth otherwise he would be gone forever and she couldn't lose him. It was now or never.

She took a deep breath and said,

"I don't want you to leave Mystic falls.."

"Why? What is left here for me?" He said.

"Me." she said.

"what?" he asked in complete shock.

"You have me,Klaus." she said and smiled at him.

"Caroline love, let's not play games. I'm the reason the love of your life went away forever and you want to be there for me?" He asked her.

"He's not the love of my life Klaus, you are." she said.

Klaus couldn't believe what he just heard her say. How could someone as full of beauty,goodness and light love a demon like him. How? she just said what he wanted to hear for a longtime. But as good as it felt, as right as it felt he felt that she was too good for him. She deserved better than a monster like him and so he said,

"Caroline don't.. I- I hurt people, i do bad things.. I'm just a monster." he said.

"I don't see you as a monster, because you aren't one. I see you for who you really are Klaus, which is someone who is just hurt and hides his pain behind his darkness. But I see good in you, I see light in you.. which is why ..

... which is why I love you."

He said and pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned forward and their lips touched. It was like sparks of passion flew instantly. Then he gently pulled back and said,

"I love you too."


End file.
